Millenium
by Hoplite39
Summary: The galaxy rejoiced when Commander Shepard activated the Crucible and took control of the Reapers. But the golden age of peace did not last. Within a Millenium, the galaxy was plunged into war and the Reaper threat was again resurgent. One thousand years later, an Asari Matriarch gathers the greatest fleet ever known with one sole purpose. To destroy the Reapers once and for all.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT.

MILLENNIUM

CHAPTER 1 - LEGEND

3188 CE - ONE THOUSAND YEARS AFTER THE ACTIVATION OF THE CRUCIBLE

The old Asari awoke from her slumber at the touch of gentle fingers tenderly caressing her left cheek. She opened her wrinkled eyelids and looked sleepily up at the visitor sitting at her bedside. She smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness when she recognised Alicia's familiar features above her. Alicia smiled back, gazing tenderly into the old Asari's eyes.

"Is that you, my daughter." Asked the old Asari softly.

"Yes, my mother. It's me."

The old Asari smiled up at Alicia and raised her wrinkled hand for a brief moment to gently touch her daughter's face.

"Is it time?" She asked.

An expression of melancholy touched Alicia's face. "Yes, mother. Soon."

"Good." The old Asari closed her eyes contentedly. "I will be glad when it is over."

The old Asari coughed lightly. Alicia frowned with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this, mother? Perhaps we should wait until you are stronger."

"No my daughter." The old Asari shook her head. "If I don't do this now. We may never have another chance."

Alicia nodded. She knew there was no other way. At 1,110 years old, her mother was elderly even by Asari standard. Her health was failing and she would not survive much longer.

"I am dying, my daughter." The old Asari breathed heavily as she spoke. "We must do it now."

"I know, my mother." Alicia took her mother's hand in hers.

For a moment, the two Asari looked tenderly at each other, savouring what would be their last moments alone together as mother and daughter.

The intercom buzzed, interrupting the intimate encounter between the two Asari. A holographic image of a human female in the uniform of a Confederation admiral appeared on the holo projector beside Alicia.

"Report, commander Yung." Ordered Alicia formally.

"My Admiral. We have completed the deployment as per your orders." Said Yung. "We are waiting further instruction."

"Good." Replied Alicia. "I will be on the bridge right away. Inform the fleet commanders that I shall address them soon."

"At your order, admiral." Yung bowed her head in respect. "We shall be ready for you."

"You are dismissed, commander. End transmission."

"Yes, admiral. Ending transmission."

Alicia turned back to her mother. She smiled melancholically at the old Asari lying on the bed. She looked so frail and weak. Alicia was reluctant to leave her.

"You go, my daughter. I will be ready when you need me."

Alicia smiled, a feeling of sadness sweeping gently over her. She didn't want to leave. But she had to. For the sake of her fleet. For the sake of her people. For the sake of the galaxy.

Reluctantly, Alicia gently let go of her mother's hand and stood up. The old Asari smiled and closed her eyes, before dozing off into a restful slumber.

Alicia gazed at her mother for a moment. At almost 1,000 years old, Alicia was herself old by any humanoid standards. But her mother always made her feel young. Made her feel like a little girl.

And who wouldn't be subdued in the presence of the old Asari. She was a living legend. A respected scientist, a powerful biotic, a renowned warrior, Protectress of the Confederation and High Matriarch of the Asari peoples.

Alicia felt a shiver go down her spine. She had served as an admiral for centuries. She had fought in countless wars. She had brokered many a peace. She had been one of the founders of the Galactic Confederation. She was a legend in her own right. But whatever fame, glory or renowned Alicia would achieve in the remainder of her life, she would never eclipse that of her mother.

And Alicia didn't want to. Who could dare to compare themselves to the beloved companion of the great shepard, the shadow broker of ancient myth and nemesis of the Reapers?

Alicia stood up and smiled tenderly down at her mother sleeping peacefully below her.

"May you have pleasant dreams Liara T'Soni, my beloved mother." She said softly. "Rest well. We all need your strength now more than ever."

Reluctantly, Alicia turned away and walked to the exit of her mother's quarters. She stood for a moment and composed herself, mentally preparing for the role she would have to play in the coming hours. Alicia couldn't help turning to look on her mother one last time. Then she left her mother's quarters and joined her waiting bodyguard.

As Alicia walked down the corridor towards the bridge of her flagship, she was no longer the doting daughter of an elderly Asari. She was the great Matriarch Alicia T'Soni, High Admiral of the greatest fleet ever assembled by the Galactic Confederation and its allies. She was about to lead her forces into a military engagement that would end a conflict lasting millions of years. An event that would bring in a new age to the Galaxy. An age without the Reapers.

The final battle to destroy the Reapers once and for all was about to commence.


End file.
